Car Wash
by steampunk-archer
Summary: <html><head></head>Rumbelle and Swanfire. The stiltskin family wash the family cars</html>


p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;"Title: Car Wash/p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;"disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Timep  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;"Summary: A simple remark about Gold's car leads to a wet and fun day at the Cassidy's p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;"~~~~~~p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;"It was the day before Neal's birthday. His father and step mother Belle had come over to his home for a private party before Neal's actual birthday party that henry had insisted he plan for his father; the boy had invited the majority of the small town.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" Belle and Rumple pulled up to his son's home and parked next to Emma's yellow bug, Rumple held the passenger side door open for his wife as she got out. p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;""mom! papa!" Neal cried as he walked out of the home that had been a wedding present from his father. The family exchanged hugs and greetings as Henry and Emma came outside to greet their guests as well. p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;""Wow, uh Grandpa I think your car needs to be washed." the teenager remarked after hugging his grandparents. p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;""Henry." Emma admonished.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;""nah, he's right Em, the caddy needs to be cleaned… it's really dirty" her husband stated running a finger along the hood of the car and wiping the dirt on his well worn blue jeans.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;""it is rather dusty." the former imp remarked. "no matter, I can fix that in a blink."p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;""No papa! why not let henry and I wash it for you?"p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;"Henry's eyes grew wide.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;""what? you want me to help you wash the car?"p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;"Neal grinned and pulled his son toward him to a one handed hug. "yup, you brought it up kid. It'll be fun and since it is kinda warm out we can cool off."p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;"Emma and Belle were both smiling. "while your at it why don't you wash the bug too." p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;""sure." her husband agreed and Henry paled. p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;""son, do you really want to spend your birthday washing cars?"p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;"Henry nodded. "yeah dad, it is your birthday after all. You should be enjoying it."p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;"Neal shook his head. "this is how I want to spend the day before my actual birthday, bonding with my boy." he then preceded to ruffle Henry's hair. The young man rolled his eyes. "daaad" he whined.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;""What do you say papa? you wanna join us?" Neal continued. "three generations of Golds.. uh Stiltskins? having a grand time washing cars."p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;"Rumple shook his head as Emma and Belle tried to hide their smiled.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;""come on pops, I'll get you some clothes so you don't get your suit dirty or wet." he looked his father up and down. "though they might be a bit big in some areas."p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;"After some prodding Rumple reluctantly agreed. p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;"Rumple came outside closely followed by is son and grandson. Henry wore an old t army green t shirt and jeans. Neal wore flip flops, shorts and a navy shirt. Neal had let his papa use on old pair of jeans that he hoped would not fall down around his ankles. The pawnbroker also begrudgingly p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;"wore a pair of his son's sneakers and one of his old t shirts with a Superman shield on the front.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;""I look ridicules." rumple stated as he looked at Emma and Belle who had brought out some buckets, sponges, soap and towels to clean the cars.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;""you look cute." belle remarked, pulling her cellphone out of the pocket of her black jeans. "dearie, please don't.." to late, his wife snapped a picture .p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;"Emma started laughingp  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;"Rumple hung his head in defeat.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;""why did you pick this ridicules shirt for me to wear, Bae? it looks better on you, your more muscular."p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;"The son smirked. "it's an old shirt and if it gets wet nor dirty thats ok."p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;"Truth was he just wanted to see his papa in the shirt. p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;""You know we shouldn't make fun of Rumple, he'd turn us into snails or something." Emma remarked to her husband.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;""nah." Neal scoffed. "we're family, he tolerates us."p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;"~~~p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;"Emma and Belle were washing the bug and the men of the family were handling the cadilliac.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;"Henry mopped his brow. "jeez, its hot." he threw a soapy sopnge in the bucket of ager and wrung it out.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;""it shouldn't be this hot in Maine." the boy continued to whine.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;"Rumple shook his head; tired of hearing his grandson complain. Henry wasn't one to complain it seemed the teenager was in a mood.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;"Rumple was at the back of the car with a wet sponge when he glanced over at his son who was on the other side of the care with the hose.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;""why do you need such a big car, Grandpa? It's like a boat…"p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;"The boy welled as he was hit with a stream of water.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;""let me help you cool off, son."p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;"Neal was doubled over laughing at the shocked look on Henry's face.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;""still hot kid?" the former thief shot another stream water this son; soaking him.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;""dad." Henry complained and threw his soapy sponge at his father; smacking him in the face then sliding to the driveway.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;"Everyone except Neal was laughing. "Oh yeah." Neal turned the hose from his son to his father.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;"The rest of the family froze; not sure what the older man would do.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;"A soaking wet former sorcerer looked at his shocked family and started laughing.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;""That feels wonderful." he smirked and took the bucket of water he had near his feet and tossed it at Henry. p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;""Grandpa!" Henry sounded upset but started laughing.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;""water war!" Neal yelled and directed the hose at Emma.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;"~~~~p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;"The cars were clean and so was the family that had been washing them.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;"Dusk was approaching and it had cooled down considerably. p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;""Ok, I think it's time for dinner." Belle remarked as she wiped her soaked hair out of her eyes.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;""yeah, I'm starving." Henry remarked. the Boy was soaked to the bone, he shook his head like a dog and got his mother wet.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;""Henry, when are you not hungry."p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;""Granny's? my treat?" Rumple offered.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;""hell yeah." Neal replies and helps his father gather up buckets, hoses and sponges.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;""Ok, inside and clean up then we can eat." p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;"Rumple stopped his son on the way in, letting the others go inside first.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;""did you have a good birthday, son? Are you happy?"p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;""pops…" Neal sighed, his father was constantly worried that his boy was unhappy for some reason or another. How could he be? he had a wonderful wife and son, he was reunited with his estranged father and they had slowly been rebuilding their relationship. p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;""it was perfect. this is just what I wanted; a fun day with my family. I'm very happy."p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;"the older man smiled. p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;""come on, papa, lets get inside before Henry gets really anxious."p 


End file.
